1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor structures, memory device constructions, and methods for forming semiconductor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit designers often desire to increase the level of integration or density of elements within an integrated circuit by reducing the size of the individual elements and by reducing the separation distance between neighboring elements. One example of a common integrated circuit element is a transistor, which can be found in many devices, such as memory circuits, processors, and the like. A typical integrated circuit transistor comprises a source, a drain, and a gate formed at the surface of the substrate.
A relatively common semiconductor device is a memory device, with a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell being an exemplary memory device. A DRAM cell comprises a transistor and a memory storage structure, with a typical memory storage structure being a capacitor. Modern applications for semiconductor devices can utilize vast numbers of DRAM unit cells.
It would therefore be desirable to develop new methods for fabricating semiconductor devices. It would also be desirable to develop new semiconductor device constructions that can be utilized in semiconductor applications, such as DRAM structures.